Some Things Have to be Said
by CrimsonShootingStar7
Summary: Makoto and Nagisa work together to find a way to confess their love for their friends.


**I don't own Free! Please enjoy this small story about MakoxHaru, also has some ReixNagisa. If you wish to read the NagisaxRei ending of this story go to Brennason (we wrote this story together, however, mine ends with makoxharu and hers with ReixNagisa) Her version is called Secrets Not Kept.**

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa ran to the side of the pool to sit next to his friend, "What's wrong? You look so down!" Makoto put on a fake smile to deter the shorter boy.

"Nothing's wrong, Nagisa-kun. I'm just a little tired. I'll get in the water in a minute." Nagisa's happy face turned serious as he prepared to chastise his friend.

"Don't try to pull this with me, you know I can tell when something's up. You've been sulking since we left school. You can tell me, Mako-chan!" The blonde's voice turned chipper again, and Makoto opened his mouth to tell him what he was thinking, before thinking better of the idea and shutting it again.

"No, really Nagisa, it's okay. I'm fine. Why don't we just get in the water now?" Nagisa looked at Makoto, eyes wide and pleading.

"You don't trust me?" He asked, trying to guilt Makoto into telling him his secret.

"It's not that. It's just-" Makoto let his eyes flit to where Haru was swimming. The dark haired boy had just executed a flawless flip turn, and was kicking back across the pool towards them. "It's nothing. I swear!" Makoto flashed his smile again, to show that he really was _fine, _and pulled on his goggles before standing and diving into the pool. Nagisa sighed, and then ran over to Rei to complain about Makoto's evasion tactics.  
"It's none of our business, if he doesn't want to tell you you should just let it go." Rei told him, and Nagisa sighed. Sometimes his friends were just _too _serious. He grabbed his and Rei's goggles off the bench before throwing the taller boy his pair.

"Race you to the pool!" The two both broke into sprints towards the pool, diving in at almost the same time.

"So...what do you think of Sakura-san, Haru? I heard she asked you to hang out this weekend...?" Makoto glanced at Haru as they walked home.

"Hmm?" Haru responded distantly. "I don't know. I don't really care much for her, but I guess she was nice."

Makoto gave a slight frown, "Oh, that's good...hopefully you two have fun this weekend." Makoto desperately tried to sound cheerful.

"I never said I was going." Haru answered. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped to nod at Makoto and walked onwards to his house. Makoto sighed and headed into his house. He went to his bedroom and immediately opened his computer, to listen to music and start on his homework. He worked for about fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up to answer the door, but before he was able to even leave his room his youngest sibling yelled his intention to answer the door to the rest of his family.

"I've got it! Nobody else answer it, I've got it!" His brother had to reach to get the doorknob, and then struggle to twist it and open the door. Makoto leaned over the railing of his staircase to get a better look, and was surprised to see Nagisa at his door.

"Hi!" Nagisa greeted his younger brother with a huge smile on his face. "I'm a friend of Makoto's. May I come in?"

"Um..." the younger boy looked around, to see if there was an adult anywhere to tell him if it was okay to let this boy in.

"Hey Nagisa. Come on up." He said, as if he had been expecting him the whole time. His little brother smiled and held open the door to let his friend in.

"Thank you very much." Nagisa said sweetly to Makoto's brother. The younger boy smiled at the praise and then ran back to where he had been playing earlier.

When they had gotten into his room, Makoto turned to Nagisa. "What brings you here Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa turned to Makoto and gave him a confident smile. "I'm here to ask you about earlier Mako-chan!" He plopped on his bed and sat with his legs pretzel style, putting his hands on his knees and then leaning forward.

"You're very persistent. Is this how you got Rei to join the swim club?"

"Something like this, yeah."

"And you're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope!" Nagisa tilted his head to the side, no doubt trying to look cute and innocent, but Makoto could see through that act completely.

Makoto let out a heavy sigh and sat down in his desk chair. "Alright, I'll tell you." A small blush spread across his face. "It has to do with Haru-chan.." he muttered.

"I knew it!" Nagisa let out an excited squeal. "So what is it?! What happened Mako-chan?"

"Well..." he sighed deeply. "I like Haru-chan, as more than a friend..." his face heated up and became a bright red.

Nagisa giggled, rocking back and forth. "I knew it all along Mako-chan! You always looked at him so lovingly. But...why are you down?"

Makoto gave a slight frown. "Oh, that..well it's just that earlier today a girl asked Haru-chan out..and well I guess it just got me a bit down, but that's okay." He gave Nagisa a small smile. "I want Haruka to be happy and find someone he can be with."

"Well, did he say he was going out with her?"

"Well, no, he didn't really say one way or the other. I don't think he is, though."

"Well that's good news! Honestly, Mako-chan, sometimes I think Haruka is only interested in water. But if there was anyone that he did like... I think it would be you."

Makoto looked at Nagisa surprised. "Oh-I don't think that, N-Nagisa-kun...I mean not m-."

"Of course it would be you Mako-chan! You're the only one he lets remotely close to him! And, you may not know this." Nagisa smirked. "But I've seen Haru-chan look at you a few times during class and while swimming. And if he'd rather be looking at you than the water, well I think that means something."

Makoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, even if he's looked at me, I don't think he's interested in anything except swimming right now."

"I think you'd be surprised. You're very sexy, after all." Nagisa winked and then rolled away as Makoto tried to swat at him playfully.

"Please never say anything like that ever again." Makoto leaned back so Nagisa could sit up next to him again, and then decided to question the boy about his own romantic interests. He nudged the smaller boy and asserted, "So, now that I've told you something, I think you should have to tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe something about... Rei-kun?"

Nagisa smiled bashfully and his face went red. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Makoto smiled at him. "I know you do Nagisa-kun, don't hide it, come on, I told you!"

"Well, if you must know," he started, crossing his arms, "I'm going to date Rei-chan! I have it all planned out. He's sleeping over at my house and I'm going to cook him dinner and I'll tell him when we're going to sleep that I really like him."

"Good plan. Are you guys going to share a bed?"

Nagisa looked over at him quizzically. "We already do. Why would we not? Rei gets really cuddly at night, too. I don't think he even knows it. Anyway, now we're going to plan yours!"

"What?" Makoto looked nervous at this. "I'm not going to tell him!"

"Why not?" Nagisa drew out the o sound in the word, and grabbed Makoto's arm.

"I don't think I'm quite bold enough to tell Haru-chan that. Besides! I don't even know if he likes guys..."

"Nonsense! I have the perfect plan Mako-chan! Here's what you'll do! Sleep over at Haru-chan's...hide his swim trunks...and then go for a midnight swim in the pool."

Makoto blushed wildly. "That's ridiculous Nagisa-kun!"

"But why? Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy that!"

"Don't you think that's moving just a little too fast?"

"Nope! Rei-chan and I skinny dip together all the time!" Makoto almost reeled backwards.

"Seriously?" Nagisa held his straight face for only a second before bursting into laughter.

"No, no, not really. But really, you should sleep over at Haru-chan's, since he lives alone, and find some excuse to share a bed with him. My plan is foolproof, so doing the same will probably work for you. Oh! Or! You guys could take a bath together. Swimsuits on or off, whatever floats your boat."

Makoto smiled a bit at the thought, face still red. "I may see about the bed thing..I'll ask him tomorrow if I can come over this weekend, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell him!"

"Awww! Come on Mako-chan!"

"Not until I know more about his preferences."

Nagisa pouted and layed back on the bed, "Fine!"

The next day's practice flew by. Both Makoto and Nagisa were in wonderful moods, from their talk the night before, and due to the fact that Haru had happily agreed to Makoto's request to stay over at his house that night. After the boys got out and dried off, Kou walked over to the group to discuss next week's schedule with them. With official business out of the way, she decided to ask Haru about what she had seen transpire the day before.

"So, Haru-kun, I saw you talking to Sakura-chan yesterday after school. Are you two going on a date?" Haru stared at her blankly, as if trying to remember what incident she was even talking about. Nagisa looked immediately at Makoto, whose face had once again taken on that downtrodden look it had been carrying yesterday. "She told me she really liked you. You two would make such a cute couple!"

Haruka closed his eyes and looked down, his face the picture of frustration. "I don't think about her that way."

Kou, smiling, continued "It's okay to tell us how you really feel, Haru-kun." At this point Makoto had started to walk away from the rest of the group, head hung.

Nagisa couldn't take it! He couldn't let Makoto be subjected to this torture. "Haru-chan doesn't like Sakura!" He blurted out, "He belongs to Mako-chan!" Makoto spun around, a horrified look on his face. The rest of the group looked incredibly confused, while Haruka sported a barely noticeable blush. "He told me yesterday, that he likes you, Haru-chan, ok? So don't date that Sakura girl."

Makoto looked absolutely stunned. His face had gone completely red and he was stuttering a bit. "W - well Nagisa told _me _that he likes Rei-kun!" He finally got out, trying to get the attention off of him. Rei blushed wildly and looked off to the side.

"Nagisa... is that true?" the glasses wearer asked sternly.

Nagisa looked down, "Yeah... I was going to tell you tonight Rei-chan."

Rei looked down at Nagisa, "I'd like to talk to you more about this at your house." A blush spreading over his face.

Nagisa looked up at him shocked. "Of course Rei-chan." Rei nodded at everyone else in the room before taking Nagisa gently by the arm and leading him out of the room.

Kou glanced between Makoto and Haru. "I think I'll take my leave now." She awkwardly bowed and exited the room.

Makoto looked down at the floor. "I guess I'll head home now, you probably don't want me staying over after todays events." He managed to put on a slight smile to hide his embarrassment.

Haru stood still for a few moments before responding. "No, you can still come over, M-Mako-chan."

Makoto looked up surprised, a smile spreading across his face. "Okay! I'll get my stuff then! Haru-chan."

The sun was slowly setting, Haruka walked with his head down silently along side Makoto. Occasionally, Makoto would glance at Haruka in an attempt to spark a conversation, however, when he saw Haruka blushing he'd simply turn away and smile lightly.

When they got back to Haruka's house Makoto finally broke the silence, "I guess I better shower, I didn't get to after practice today."

Haruka, still being as silent as ever, grabbed Makoto's arm and lead him towards the bathroom. Once they were inside he began to take his clothes off until only his swimsuit remained.

"Oh-h, uh..Haru-chaa-n, we don't have to shower together, it's really okay." Makoto explained, nervous.

"I don't see the problem, it's just a shower." Haru slowly turned the water on and stood waiting for it to reach the right temperature.

Makoto could feel his face heating up again, "Oh, right. Of course." He pulled his shirt off revealing his toned, muscular body. Once the water was warm enough the black haired boy stepped inside and waited for the olive haired boy to enter. Makoto reluctantly stepped in, the door sliding closed behind him. Both stood in the shower trying to avoid the others gaze, the only sound in the room was the water spraying on both of them.

After a few minutes of silence Makoto couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something, he had to know. "Haru... please, tell me what you you think. Tell me how you feel about earlier." He stared down at the raven haired boy, water sliding down his chest.

Haru seemed to not want to respond, he stood silently, as usual, staring at the floor.

"Say something, Haru, I need to know." He frowned a little.

Haru lightly bawled his fists before looking up to meet Makoto's gaze. "I do too." He muttered and looked to the side, his face pink.

"You do too? What do you mean?" Makoto questioned, a slight flutter in his stomach.

Haru gave a heavy sigh. "I...I like you too..."

A huge smile spread across Makoto's face. "I'm so glad to hear that, Haru-chan." He moved his arms around Haru's waist to pull Haru close to him. The smaller boy looked up at the other flustered, the taller boy let out a small laugh before gently kissing the other. After a few moments Haru could feel his body temperature rising, he started feeling very dizzy. When they broke apart he stumbled back a bit knocking a bar of soap on the floor of the shower.

"You okay, Haru?" Makoto asked concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

The shorter boy sighed, "I'm fine Mako, I just got a bit dizzy." His sentence trailed off. "I'll get the soap." Haru turned and bent down to reach for the soap. Makoto looked down and admired the others toned back. He could feel himself starting to heat up, Haru stumbled back a bit and rubbed lightly against Makoto. The olive haired boy bit his lip, holding back a moan, he could feel himself hardening. When the raven haired boy had finally retrieved the soap, the taller boy was already opening the shower door desperate for an escape. "I think that's good enough." He breathed.

Haru turned the shower off and followed, handing the other a towel. When they had dried off Haru headed to the kitchen while Makoto went to change in the other room. He opened his bag and what he saw shocked him. In his bag, on top of his clothes was a bottle of lube with a note stuck to it. He picked it up and opened the note, which read "good luck". The tall boy felt his face flush again and himself became harder than before. He put on a pair of boxers and tried to calm down before heading into the kitchen.

"Is fish okay with you?" the short boy turned to the other sitting at the table.

"Oh, um...sure." He half heartedly smiled, turning to hide his face. The olive haired boy was still desperately trying to get out of his state of arousal. The raven haired boy, still in his swimsuit, draped an apron over himself and pulled out a pan. Makoto watched the other and felt himself get more turned on than before. He had always loved the way Haru looked with that apron on, his toned muscles tightly shown through the apron. He could feel himself losing control. Before thinking about it any further he stood up and walked over to the shorter boy. The other turned around to stare up at him, "something wrong?"

Makoto leaned down and fully enveloped him in a kiss, steering him towards the table. He gently pressed the blue eyed boy against the edge of the table before breaking away. Haru stared up at him in confusion for a moment, then he finally noticed the stiffening of his partners cock against him. He smirked lightly, "why'd we stop?"

The olive haired boy looked down at him. "Is it okay with you Haru? I won't do anything you don't want to or that will hurt you!" He exclaimed.

Haru chuckled, he himself getting hard. "It's fine, Mako-chan." He reached his arms around Makoto, sliding his hands under his boxers and slowly pushing them down. The tall boy let out a moan as his erect penis was freed. The shorter boy got down on one knee and fully engulfed the other in his mouth. Makoto gasped as the other swirled his tongue around him and bobbed back and forth.

"Ha...Ha...Haru..." he moaned. He could feel the other trailing his fingers up and down his muscled legs. He loved it, feeling Haru sucking on him, tracing his body. He grabbed the other boy and gently pulled him up. "My turn." he whispered, with a sly smirk. He pushed the raven haired boy onto the table and went to grab the lube from his bag. He put a generous amount on his hands and rubbed it all over his dick. "Ready, Haru?"

The shorter boy grabbed the other and yanked him over him, engaging him in a vigorous kiss. Their tongues clashed as they each tried to dominate the other. When they finally broke away both were breathing heavily. "Do it." Haru gasped.

Makoto smirked and positioned himself in front of Haru again. He squirted some more lube on his fingers and ran them around the short boys entrance. The other gasped and bucked at the feeling. "Makoto..." He whispered, frustrated. The taller boy chuckled before putting a finger inside the other. He moved it around to let the raven haired boy adjust before putting in a second. The blue eyed boy tensed a little before relaxing again, letting out a soft moan. The olive haired boy finally inserted a third finger and slowly started scissoring him and moving in and out. Haru bucked up a little, trying to move in rhythm with the other boys fingers. The tall boy smirked at him, "something you want, Haru-chan?" He thrust his fingers hard into the other.

"Mako!" He yelped. "Please..." His fingers gripped the ends of the table.

The taller boy removed his fingers and grabbed the others legs, forcing them further apart. Watching Haru be so desperate for him had made him want him more than ever. He positioned himself in front of the other and slowly slide himself in. Both tensed themselves up at the pleasure running through them. Once he had fully inserted himself Makoto stopped and gasped heavily, waiting for Haru to adjust and give him the okay to move. "You're so tight, Haru-chan.." he moaned lustfully. Haru gripped the table harder, his whole body tensing. He managed to give Makoto a small nod before keeling his head back on the table once more. The green haired boy slowly started to thrust himself in and out, desperately trying not to move to fast. After the boy on the table had stopped cringing and had adjusted, Makoto picked up speed and thrust hard and fast into him. Haru started moaning Makoto's name loudly, begging for more. The whole table shook as they rocked back and forth, sweat ran down both of them.

"I'm almost there H-aru." The tall boy breathed heavily, he picked up his pace and started hitting Haru's prostate with more speed. The blue eyed boy keeled back, his whole body slamming against the table, he could feel himself about to cum.

"I can't hold it." The olive hair boy yelled before releasing himself in the other. The short boy came at the same time all over the green eyed boy. Both tensed and held their positions before finally relaxing again. Makoto pulled out and helped Haru up, enveloping him in his arms.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." He whispered. "I think we both need some rest now." The taller boy picked the raven haired boy up and headed towards his room. They layed down beside each other, the blue eyed boy still wrapped in the others arms. He looked up at Makoto, a small blush on his face. "Are you not going to clean yourself off?"

The olive hair boy chuckled a little. "I'll do that tomorrow, Haru-chan, right now I just want to be with you." He gave him a small squeeze.

The short boy seemed a bit flustered but pecked the other on the cheek. "Okay."

"I love you, Haru-chan."

"I love you too...Mako...chan."

**I hope you guys liked this story : 3 Please review! My friend and I intend to write some more drabbles together so let me know of any ideas! Thank you : D**


End file.
